


Al's Dilemma

by lumos_solemn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Next-Gen, Teen Romance, The Burrow (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_solemn/pseuds/lumos_solemn
Summary: Albus Severus Potter's two best friends can't stop bickering at each other. Little did he know there was something burning within them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Al's Dilemma

It was a nice Summer Sunday and everyone has decided to get together in the Burrow. Harry and Ron were settled on the couch discussing about their missions and the latest Quidditch news. Ginny and Hermione were across them, whispering and giggling on some piece of matter they just read on Prophet. They were in their own world when Albus came in with an annoyed face and dropped himself on the couch putting his Quidditch things on the floor.  
The trio and Ginny looked up at him and noticed there's something off with him. Usually, no matter whatever it is, after a game of Quidditch, Albus cheers up and today it seemed even Quidditch is not helping.

"What happened Big Man?", Ron asked. "Yeah, Did James say anything?", Harry enquired. Apparently James had a great deal of satisfaction just by teasing his younger brother everytime.

"No..!!He didn't do anything and even if he does, I am not gonna give a damn-", "Al, Language!!",Ginny warned.

"Yeah..!Sorry Mum..!!",Albus replied thickly, just like how Harry would say when Ginny restricts him or warns him. "Its- It's not James..!! It's just that I Don't feel like going to Hogwarts anymore..!!"

The four suddenly looked concerned at his words. It was true that Albus was not as excited as his other children when it came to attend Hogwarts, but that was because of the Slytherin-Gryffindor problem and it is way past gone and This is going to be his 5th year and there's no way he wishes not to go back there. Harry kind of remembered his own 4th year summer after the Triwizard Tournament and all the dramas when he felt the same for some seconds.  
"What's the matter son? I am sure we can help whatever it is..!!",Harry spoke in an assuring manner.

"There's no way any of you can help..!!I am sure.", He spoke airily.

"Just tell us what is the matter! Maybe we can help..!!You know!", Hermione said with a smile.

"Huhh...!!Its about Scorpius and Rose..!", He sighed.

It was as if he dropped a bomb as all the 4 of them widened their eyes. They knew that Scorpius, Rose and Albus is just like how Ron, Hermione and Harry were in their Hogwarts year. They were, in a word, inseparable. And it confused them what in the name of Merlin had happened that even made Albus decide not to go to Hogwarts.

"What happened with them..?", Ron asked feeling protective of his little girl.

"Nothing happened Uncle Ron..! But its just.. they are always fighting-to be precise- bickering! On some matter or the other. I mean, they were good till 3rd year, Normal, I will say. But now..!!They are always arguing at each other and I feel so trapped. I mean, I can't take one person's side when they fight. Can I? Both are my best friends. How on Earth am I supposed to choose one? I don't think I will be able to go back and suffer anymore..!!",Albus sounded truly worried and pissed but Harry couldn't hold back his grin and when he glanced sideways to see Ron who was having a horrified expression and that's it, Harry broke off laughing.

"It's not Funny, Harry...!!",Ron spoke clearing understanding what's going on in his best mate's mind.

Albus was confused and pissed, "What's even funny..??This is NOT FUNNY..!!!You guys are not helping..!!",He almost yelled.

"Okay..!!I am sorry..!!I mean, we all are sorry. You go on..!!"

"It seems I can't do anything. I don't understand where are they going at..!! I am done with them. I can't let them eat my brains like this..!!"

Harry was sure he heard Ginny stifling a laugh and through the corner of his eyes, he could see Hermione turning red. He smirked, "Al, I Clearly understand what you are going through..!!",He said emphasising the words giving a sideway glance at Ron who snorted.

"Oh. Are you? I don't think so Dad..!!You don't know how it feels. IT IS SO FRUSTRATING."

"No Son, I do know. I do know how it feels when your best friends fight like that..!!",He smirked. "Your beloved Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione..!!",He spoke as Albus raised an eyebrow at him.

Albus widened his eyes as he looked at his God parents whose ears were turning red at this. "You both used to fight?", He asked in disbelief. He had heard stories of his Dad's Hogwarts year and he was sure no one told them about this.

"More than you can Imagine..!!",Harry chuckled.

"But then How did you-", Albus widened his eyes as realisation hit him, "Aaahh...!!Does that mean....-"

"Maybe or Maybe not..!!",Harry replied shrugging, "Just because Ron and Hermione got together after what they went through when they were young doesn't mean everyone does..!!It differs..", Harry spoke as-a-matter-of-factly.

But Albus was convinced the other way, "No Dad..!!No..I had doubt. Even James told me the other day that they seemed too much into each other. Teddy also seemed to think that way..!!",He spoke more to himself than to others. "Oh dear Merlin, Dad..!!How did I not see this coming..? I was too occupied by their fights that I didn't see those little things they always do for each other. I mean, Scorp always look out for Rose even when they are fighting. And..And when we sit for breakfast, Sometimes Rose joins her housemates than to sit with us and He makes a big deal out of that. Sometimes even fight with her for that. And when last year, Rose got injured after Quidditch and ended up in Hospital wing, He didn't let me be in peace continuously asking me to go and visit her. Merlin..!!This..This is so exciting....!!!!!",Albus was literally jumping with joy and the adults couldn't help but smile and think of their own days.

"Never in my life, I thought A Malfoy will be a part of my family..!!",Ron exclaimed irritated as the other 3 chuckled. "But I am glad Scorpius is not like his father. He is a good boy..!!", He spoke remembering the last time he saw the boy.

"They are all growing up..!!",Hermione exclaimed.

"But I doubt they know it yet. I am sure Scorp would at least give me some hints taking that Rose is my cousin. They think they hate each other. I will have to bear them till they realise this, I think then?..!!",Albus seemed like more speaking to himself than sharing his concern with others.

"At least, You won't have to bear that in the evening since Rose has to retire to her house room.", Harry spoke sarcastically looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Its even worse Dad..!! Scorpius needs to fight, especially when he is frustrated. And Rose is the only one who stands up to him and shoot back. So, if Rose is not there, he tries to annoy me so that I get angry and say something..Huff...I don't know when they are going to realise things and behave like grown-ups.", He shook his head.

"If Rose has inherited her father's genes, then don't worry son, You will have to bear this for way too long...!!",Ginny grinned at Ron who scoffed at her.

"How am I going to survive the next 3 years, I have no idea..!!",Albus spoke looking at his Dad hoping for some ideas.

And Harry seemed to understand as he replied with a smirk playing on his lips, "Well, It would not have been this difficult if Scorp had a sister..!!You know?", winked at Ginny with a playful smile and everyone laughed. After all, Harry indeed knew how his son was feeling right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading my work. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed while writing this.   
> See my page (lumos-solemn) in tumblr for more HP-related content.   
> Have a good day!


End file.
